Near-Infrared spectroscopy is a non-invasive medical technique used to measure the oxygen saturation of a patient's blood or tissue. When oxygen saturation in patients drops below a certain threshold (e.g., during an ischemic event), the patient experiences hypoxemia or ischemia. Some patients are at a higher risk for low oxygen saturation than others. For instance, physicians may monitor the oxygen saturation of blood and tissue in a prematurely-born neonate to ensure that the neonate's blood and tissue receives adequate amounts of oxygen. The physician may take action if the patient's oxygen saturation levels prove to be too low.
Measuring oxygen saturation presents challenges. For example, existing oxygen sensors are sometimes too rigid to properly fit onto the patient's body, making it difficult to accurately measure oxygen saturation. Accordingly, an oxygen sensor that is flexible enough to fit the contours of the patient's body is needed.